Bubble Boys
"Bubble Boys" is the first half of the 16th episode of the 2nd season of the American television series Phineas and Ferb. It originally aired on Disney Channel in the United States on October 30, 2009. Synopsis Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, Isabella and the Fireside Girls decide to build a device that blows a huge bubble. The group are sucked into the bubble and float around the whole town, with Baljeet panicking about not sticking to his schedule. Meanwhile, Candace is practicing her driving with Linda in the car. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to take over the world through country and western music. Plot Phineas and Ferb are seen sitting under the tree in their backyard blowing bubbles. Baljeet shows up, in the bubble Ferb blew, talking about his schedule and how Phineas told him to "seize the day." Phineas invites him to blow bubbles with him and Ferb but Baljeet replies by saying he doesn't have enough time. Buford appears behind him saying that he wanted to be in a big bubble and float all around town. Meanwhile, Candace is practicing her driving with Linda, and Linda says Lawrence told her Candace can already parallel park. Perry goes down in a lift to his lair and it is pitch black. Lights flash on and balloons fall from above with Major Monogram wishing Perry a "Happy Birthday," even though it isn't his birthday. and Ferb along with their friends riding inside a giant bubble.]] Candace drives to the park and sees Phineas and the group in the park. Isabella and the Fireside Girls appear behind Phineas asking what he was doing. Phineas explains they're going to make a huge bubble and float around town. Isabella collects some sap from a tree and the machine blows the bubble. Everyone is sucked inside and start floating around Danville. Candace spots them floating and chases after them. Perry appears at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building and he hands Perry a card. It is a birthday card and traps Perry as soon as he opens it. Dr. Doofenshmirtz explains his plan, to mix country and western music together and shows Perry a cowboy's hat with a mechanism to make him sing better. He says his first gig is in an hour, grabs Perry and go to where he performs. Doofenshmirtz starts to sing with the audience enjoying him before Perry escapes by cutting the trap with his birthday card. He then uses a party toy to knock off Doofenshmirtz's hat which causes it to malfunction and Doofenshmirtz starts singing with his normal voice. The crowd leaves, complaining, while Doofenshmirtz tries to use a jet-pack to cause him no more humiliation. Unfortunately, the jet-pack flies off with his clothes, leaving him in his underwear. His underwear has Perry's face on it with his fedora on it and decides to walk home as he is. Candace is still chasing the boys without much control over the car around the town. The bubble almost pops by coming close to sharp objects but the group manages to swerve the bubble. But the bubble descends into a claw-like statue with sharp points around and Baljeet starts hyperventilating. The bubble slowly ascends and Phineas tells everyone to start breathing heavily. When the bubble rises, Baljeet decides to relax as it still floats around the town. The bubble floats above a bridge. Candace approaches the bridge but then Doofenshmirtz's jet pack clips onto the car and speeds along the road. The bridge starts to rise and the car is thrown up in the air. Candace tells Linda to look at the boys but Linda says she won't open her eyes until they are back on the ground again. Candace tries to stop the car and parallel parks right next to the park where they first started. The bubble pops when it hits the tree in the park and everyone fall onto separate playground equipment. Candace tries to explain to her mom that the boys were floating in a bubble when Linda spots them in the park. Perry appears near the elephant kiddie ride which Ferb is riding. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Ariel Winter as Gretchen * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry and Pinky (cameo for Pinky) Songs *Yodel Odel Obey Me Goofs *When Phineas commented Ferb about the bubble design, Buford's short is colored red like his shoes. Also when Isabella greets them "Whatcha doin'?", his shoes are colored green like his shorts. *When Baljeet begins hyperventilating in the bubble it shouldn't have increased the size of the bubble as there would not be any more air inside it. Also, even though it became larger it shouldn't have made the bubble fly upwards as the air breathed out by Baljeet and the others is actually heavier than the air outside the bubble because of its higher level of carbon dioxide. The bubble should actually have gone down faster. *When Isabella gives Phineas the sap, she says "Here". In "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", she doesn't say it. *When Phineas blew a bubble at the beginning and it showed the reflection, his shirt was all white. *Before Baljeet starts hyperventilating, Gretchen is behind him. When he starts hyperventilating, instead Milly is behind him, and when the Fireside Girls and Buford say 'Yes, sir!' Gretchen is seen right next to Isabella and no one is behind Baljeet. *Some of the girls' sashes are at their right shoulder instead of their left before and after Baljeet starts hyperventilating. *When Baljeet warns them of power lines, Katie's beret is slightly larger. *When Phineas and Fern were talking about Candace driving, one of Isabella's hands was missing. *When they see Candace fly past the bubble, Katie is missing. Trivia * This episode takes place at the same time as the next episode, "Isabella and the Temple of Sap". Before Candace hits the trashcans, Linda warns her that she is going to hit some trashcans again. In "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" it is shown that Candace freed Agent Pinky who was trapped inside one. * Baljeet mentions that Phineas told him to "seize the day", which is part of the lyrics in the extended version of the theme song, ''Today is Gonna Be a Great Day''. * Phineas is the same height as Isabella in this episode. *"Bubble boy" is a term used to describe a person who must live in a sterile environment for medical reasons. *When the bubble the kids are in floats it sounds like when Glinda's floats in The Wizard of Oz (1939). Gallery Buford gives a wet willie.jpg|Buford gives Baljeet a Wet Willie. Meeting at the park.jpg|"Hey guys, what'cha doin?" making changes to my schedule.JPG|"Making changes to my schedule..." biggest durable bubble.JPG|"We're building a machine to make the biggest, most durable bubble ever!" But if you guys wanna help out.jpg|Phineas tells Isabella to get sap from a Maraca nut tree. Yeah, we can definitely do that.jpg|Isabella agrees. finish designs on transponder.JPG|"Great! While they're getting that, we'll finish our designs on the transponder." see you girls back at the field.JPG|"See you girls back at the field!" We got the sap you guys needed.jpg|"We got the sap you guys needed!" Kids Get In Bubble.jpg|The kids get in the bubble. Ferb, Baljeet, Ginger and Holly in bubble.jpg|Baljeet checks his schedule. I am already still with you.jpg|"At least I am still with you," My schedule is totally blown.jpg|"Arrgh! My schedule is totally blown!" The bubble floats downtown.jpg|"I'm gonna miss my polka recital!" File:How long are we in this bubble.jpg|Baljeet is worried about how long they'll be in the bubble. File:Caught in downdraft.jpg|They get caught in a downdraft. File:Floating above Danville.jpg|The bubble floats down toward Danville. File:Can_lind_bridge.png|Candace and Linda approach the dreaded drawbridge File:Drawbridge.png|Candace Pastrana File:GretchenWereGonnaCrash.jpg|"We're gonna crash!" hu:Buborékfiúk Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes Category:Television episodes